No Dream Impossible
by Chris Devlin
Summary: My new series. Inspired by the title of my sister's Dancing Show. It's got all kinda pairings in it, but it's mostly Ash/Misty. Enjoy! PG for use of mild sexual references
1. Dreams Atop The Indigo Plateau

No Dream Impossible

No Dream Impossible

Part 1 - Dreams Atop The Indigo Plateau

By Chris Devlin

AN: Ok peeps, here is part one of my new series. As you can see it's called "No Dream Impossible" and it will be at least three parts long. This is part one and is focusing on establishing the scene and various other bits of information, the story really begins to take off in the next few parts.. Enjoy.

Oh, and because she gave me a dedication and is feeling a bit down lately, Rachel, this one's for you.   
Karlie, I think you'll enjoy your cameo in this a bit more than you did in "Start The Bidding At..."

> Ash lay awake in his bunk, staring up at the ceiling three feet above him. The combination of nerves, heat and Brock's snoring proving to much for the young man to overcome. Tomorrow was the day, the day he would finally compete in the Pokémon League Final. Tomorrow he would be within a hairs breadth of achieving his ultimate goal. "The worlds greatest Pokémon master." he whispered to himself, contemplating what would be the most important match of his Training career. His mind raced as he tried to decide on his strategy. **_What Pokémon will I use? Will I be defensive or offensive? _**both were thoughts that crossed is mind more than once during the night. **_More to the point, What Pokémon will Tracey use?_** he considered. That had been a shock to them all. Tracey hadn't told them he was even going to be at the competition, never mind competing. Ash had been slightly less surprised though. Ever since Tracey had hooked up with his Pokémon Author girlfriend Karlie, they'd heard less and less from him, too wrapped up with the woman he loved to keep in touch. But tomorrow he would face off against him, one of his best friends. It wouldn't be like last time, when he battled Ritchie. Oh no, this time it wouldn't be essentially Ash Ketchum versus Ash Ketchum. Tracey battled differently, had different Pokémon, and had a girlfriend on the sidelines cheering him on. Ash reflected that Tracey must feel the same way about the first two. **_As for the third, well unless something spectacularly strange happens, I'm not going to have that._** he thought to himself, glancing down at Misty's bed from his top bunk.
> 
> Misty tossed and turned in her bed. Not asleep, but not really awake either. The heat inside the room keeping her just uncomfortable enough to prevent proper sleep. Her head swam with images of her hopes and dreams, images from her past and present, as it often did when she was unable to doze off. It absently started going over the first time she met Ash. Unconsciously a smirk appeared on her lips, as she recalled hauling the young inexperienced trainer and his Pikachu from the river with her fishing rod. At first she'd been irritated by the boy with the irrepressibly optimistic attitude, but irritation gave way to tolerance, which in turn gave way to begrudging admiration, before blossoming into full blown love. Her mind decided to move onto another part of her past, namely the Maiden's Peak incident. **_You do know that's when he first began to have feelings for you, don't you?_** her mind questioned as it replayed the look on his face for her. **_The way he inhaled when you appeared in that outfit gave it all away._** it added. Misty's smirk changed into a gentle smile at this. "I knew." she whispered out loud. "But it's never going to happen. Is it now?" she added.
> 
> Brock snored. And he snored, and he snored. Unaware of it himself. Occasionally the snoring would stop, only to be replaced by the mumbling of names. "Jenny. Joy." he said, filling the air with an immaturity not expected from an eighteen year old. Like the others his mind swam with thoughts and dreams. Unlike the others his were a bit more female oriented. His mind presented him with dream after dream of unlikely situations, most involving Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy, some involving both. One of the less perverse was running through his mind at this present moment in time. He was walking down the main street of Pewter City, the sun shining down on his back. Suddenly from out of the Pokémon Center that had just materialized down the street came Team Rocket, bounding down the street with a young Growlithe in their arms and a Chansey suspended in a net slung over there shoulders. Looking round he saw Ash and Misty paralyzed with fear, rooted to the spot and quivering in terror. Deciding he'd better take action he pounced on the criminals, knocking them unconscious and freeing the Pokémon. As he comforted the Pokémon, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny both came running over Brock noted, in skimpier uniforms than usual. When they reached him he stood up and decided to act manly, puffing his chest out and staring up at the sky with a meaningful look on his face. The two women swooned and sighed as they watched him, eventually draping themselves over his shoulders and walking off into the sunset with him. Back in reality, Brock was drooling and giggling like a moron, unaware that Ash and Misty were now fully awake and watching him. Misty looked up at Ash, a look of disgust on her face. "Hmmph. Men!" she said before lying down and returning to her half-sleep.
> 
> Tracey stood outside in the cool night air that circulated over the balcony of his chalet, looking in the direction of the chalet that the others were sharing. He sighed, his mind running over his strategy for the next day. **_The timing has to be perfect._** he thought. "Yes, the timing. It's all in the timing." he said out loud as he nodded to himself. "The timing for what?" came a female voice from behind. Tracey looked round to see Karlie walking up to him, a look of curiosity on her face. Tracey considered his girlfriend. She was slightly shorter than him, her glasses and blue eyes complemented by her brown hair. "Hmm. Oh nothing. Just the match tomorrow." Tracey replied. **_Good save_**, his mind said to him as Karlie smiled at him before putting her arms round him. Placing his arm round her they both looked out into the night. They had stood in silence for ten minutes when Karlie broke the silence. "So it's your old friend you're battling tomorrow huh?" she asked, knowing full well that the answer was yes. Tracey nodded. "Yep. I can't wait for you to meet him. You'll really like him." he told her. Karlie giggled. "Well, if he's anywhere near as great as you I'm going to love him." she said. Tracey laughed at this comment. "Believe me. He's great."
> 
> The girl walked up the road leading towards the Indigo Plateau, her legs aching from the amount of walking she'd done that day. Her short, slightly spiky blonde hair shone in the moonlight as she trudged along the road, her eyes permanently fixated on the ground ahead. Under her breath she muttered to herself. "Stupid Indigo Plateau. Why can't they have cars and buses like everyone else?". She continued on, never once looking where she was going, and so not seeing the lump in the road. "Honestly I mean all it takes is a few... Woah!!" she cried as she tripped over the bundle. "What the f..." she started but stopped when the bundle began moving and making noise. Looking around in panic she grabbed the nearest pointy stick and jabbed what now looked suspiciously like a sleeping bag. "Stay away. Demon!" she cried, using the term she loved for anything remotely dangerous or threatening. Backing up against a tree she watched as the shape, which did turn out to be a sleeping bag, wriggled about and a head popped out of the end. "Hey, what's the big deal?" said the guy with brown pointy hair as he pushed the sleeping bag off and stood up. The girl stuttered at first, "I, I , I didn't see you there.". The guy laughed momentarily as he brushed himself down. **_This guy is cute!_** she thought to herself as she looked at him. "So, uh, what's your name?" he asked her, snapping her out of the ditzy trance she had lulled into. "Hmm? Oh, Rachel. But uh, you can call me Rach." she replied, nervously fiddling with her hair. The guy seemed to consider this for a moment. "Hmm. Nice name. I'm Richie. Nice to meet you." he said, introducing himself.

AN: OK, so part one is done. I know it's short but this was more about setting up the characters and the locations first. The next part should be longer, and include much more story to it.   
Karlie and Rachel, I'm only just starting with you two. You will be in it all through the story (So if I upset you with something let me know).  
Part 2, should be ready for next Friday at the earliest. If not it should be that weekend at some point.  
Anyway, read and review please.


	2. One More Day

No Dream Impossible

No Dream Impossible

Part 2 - One More Day

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

Website: [http://www.geocities.com/devlin1983][2] (It's my brand new website!!!!)

AN: Ok, here is Part 2 of my new series. This part, as promised, is longer and more story oriented. So, enjoy and please read and review.

> "Richie, huh?" Rachel replied. Richie nodded as he straightened out his stuff. "Yeah. So, uh, why are you walking at this time of night?" he asked her as he moved his sleeping bag towards the side of the road. "Oh, I'm just heading up to the Indigo Plateau for the finals tomorrow. I want to get there as soon as possible so I can get my ticket." she replied. Richie smiled at her. "So you're a Pokémon fan are you?" he asked her. Rachel nodded in reply, pre-occupied with all the dust she was wiping from her jeans and t-shirt. Richie considered something for a few seconds before seemingly coming to a decision. "Listen. I ah, I've got a spare ticket for the final. If you want it." he offered. Rachel looked up sharply from cleaning the dust from her new trainers, unsure of what he'd just said. "Did you just offer me a ticket to the final?" she asked, a look of uncertainty on her face. Richie nodded. "Yeah. I mean if you want it. It means you can get a good nights sleep." he offered again. Rachel ran over to him grabbed both his hands and started dancing around. "Yay! Oh thank you, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" she cried rapidly as she dragged the young man around the road by his hands. Eventually she stopped and let go of his hands. "You're... welcome." he whimpered before collapsing to the ground with a thump.
> 
> The next morning, sun shone through the chalet window, illuminating the bedroom and casting a bright beam of warm light onto the floor. Ash was the last to fall asleep and the first to wake, stretching his arms and legs with exaggerated movements. Dropping from his bunk he glanced at the clock on the wall before wandering through to the kitchen. Passing the front door he noticed an envelope lying on the mat and bent down to pick it up. Deciding to wait until he'd eaten before opening it he placed it on the kitchen table and began rummaging around the fridge. Once he'd found something edible, he sat down at the table and examined the envelope. It had an official Pokémon League seal on the back, and the post mark of Indigo Plateau on the front. Ash frowned slightly. From what he'd heard these envelopes rarely carried good news. Grabbing a nearby knife he slit the envelope open and extracted the letter inside. Scanning the words he nearly choked on his food.
> 
> "Postponed!" Karlie cried as Tracey read his letter to her. She furrowed her brow in confusion, unable to understand why the final was being postponed. "But why?" she asked. Tracey looked back at the letter. "I'm not sure. Something about an administrative error. It's going to be tomorrow instead." This seemed to calm her down slightly, but not much. If anything it created more questions in the young author's mind. "What kind of admi...." she started before Tracey cut her off. "It doesn't say." Karlie frowned again. "Oooh." she fumed. "I hate not being in the loop." she added. Tracey gave her a calming smile before walking over and embracing her. "Hey, it's no big deal." he said as she put her arms round his neck. She smiled at him. "I suppose. It's another day of free room and board I guess." she said. Tracey grinned at her, brushing a few locks of her hair away from her eyes. "Exactly. One more day of relaxation with you before the match." She giggled slightly as he traced the outline of her face with his hand. Tracey's mind had long since left his heart in control of his mouth though and was now busy re-organizing his plans for the next day. **_One more day of not knowing though._**
> 
> __"So what we gonna do now?" Rachel asked as she and Richie read the large billboard at the entrance to the Pokémon League Village. On it were the words "Final Postponed Till Tomorrow. 5pm Indigo Stadium." Richie took off his cap and scratched his head as if it would somehow help the thought process. Rachel watched him, almost hearing the cogs inside his head slowly turn as he thought. Eventually he came to a conclusion and replaced his cap. "Come on. Follow me." he simply said as he turned and walked down a nearby path. "Hey! Richie, where are you going?" she shouted as she chased after him. "You'll see." he replied when she caught up with him, a look of bemusement on his face. Rachel frowned. Richie was beginning to annoy her with his little mind games. Quickening her pace she stepping in front of him, blocking his path. "Either you tell me where we're going now, or I'll... I'll..." she started. **_Actually what are you going to do Rach? He's got the ticket so you can hardly leave him._** her mind explained. "I'll scream rape!" she said, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. _**Lets see him worm his way out of that.**_ her mind added. Richie just looked at her, a look of extreme disbelief on his face. "You know something Rachel? You're one weird girl." he said as he walked round her. "But I like you." he added. Rachel fumed and got ready to scream when Richie called after her. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."
> 
> Rachel listened as Richie detailed what he intended to do. Eventually he finished and Rachel nodded in agreement. "So first we meet your friends then we find a place to stay the night?" she asked, just double checking the arrangements in her mind. "U-huh." Richie responded. "They should have a chalet in the Trainer Village somewhere." he added. Rachel stopped dead, alarm on her face. Richie stopped walking and turned to look at her. "What is it?" he asked before spotting the small white Pokémon wandering through the bushes to their right. The trainer's Pokédex identified it as a Mareep. Rachel had sidled over to the other side of the path, her apprehension evident. Richie stared at her in bewilderment. "What are you doing?" he asked her. "It reminds me of a poodle I once knew." she said. Richie's expression remained the same. "It scared the life out of me ok." she explained. Richie shrugged in acceptance and wandered over to the Mareep. Kneeling down he examined its neck, finding a nametag. "It's say here it's called Paddy." he read. Rachel kept her distance. "It's evil, that's what it is!" Rachel squealed from the other side of the path. "Come on leave it! It's trainer will come looking for it sooner or later." she pleaded, just wanting to get clear of the white, electric bundle of wool. Richie nodded reluctantly, not wanting to leave the Mareep, but fed-up with Rachel's strange attitude today. "Ok. If it's still here on the way back we'll hand it into the Pokémon Center." he stated matter-of-factly, making sure there was no choice in the matter.
> 
> Tracey lay back on the green hill just outside the Indigo Plateau. Beside him Karlie slept, her hair lying to the left hand side of her face. Tracey glanced at her before gazing towards the sky, enjoying all the shapes that formed in the clouds when he looked at them. One looked like a herd of stampeding Tauros, thundering over a dusty plain, another looked like a cross between a Togepi and the legendary Pokémon Mew. Tracey marveled at this one in particular and whipped out his pad and pencil, sketching it onto the white paper. It was the first Pokémon sketch he'd done in a while, the rest of the book generally taken up by sketches of Karlie. The best were of her sleeping, when he had the time to sit and pour all the tiny details that made her up onto paper. The rest were mostly drawn from mental snapshots he'd taken. Once the cloud had been sketched to his specifications, he examined the image he'd created and decided to christen it. "Togemew - The Toughest Mother F***er In Existence" he jotted down underneath it. Smiling at his work he closed the pad and placed it on the ground to his left. He glanced back at Karlie, and was surprised to see her eyes open and watching him. "Hey." she said, a gentle smile on her lips. Tracey smiled back at her. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, lying down. She shrugged non-commitally, "About ten minutes I think. Never looked at my watch. Still, I just liked watched you sketch." she replied. Tracey reached out and took her hand. "What were you thinking about?" he asked, interested in what her thoughts were like. "Not much. You, me, us." she replied, squeezing his hand slightly tighter. Tracey smiled a bit more as he let go of her hand and flipped over to the hamper basket they'd brought. Selecting a bottle and two glasses he returned to his previous position, handing the glasses to Karlie. After handing them to her he concentrated on opening the wine. It wasn't anything special, just a bottle of cheap red plonk they'd picked up in the Village's small supermarket. Pulling the cork out, Tracey poured the wine into the glasses. Karlie gave him a sweet smile as he proposed a toast. "To us."
> 
> ****

AN: Ok, thanks must go out to Karlie (~*Chuchino The Cabbit*~) and Rachel (pf14) for very kindly letting me use them in this fic. I must also say that "Togemew" is NOT mine. Togemew was both created, and wielded by Karlie. Few people or things fight Togemew and survive. Actually it doesn't have to be Togemew at all. Karlie herself is vicious enough (Dodges extremely large mallet only to be whacked by a very angry Karlie). See what I mean. {Gets a complete and utter kicking from a girl three years his junior} 

{Continues with black eye, limp and six front teeth missing}  
Ahem, ouch, I think I overstepped the mark there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this part of the fic, more is to come, that I can assure. This part did tend to focus on the relationship between Tracey and Karlie, as well as the developing relationship between Richie and Rachel (Is it just me or does that sound soooo corny). The next part will hopefully be a bit more pokéshippy, as well as focusing on Brock a bit. The big battle won't take part for another part or two so don't hope to see that next time.  
  
Ok, one last thing before I go. In each part I shall try to include a reference to the UK's Big Brother (The current one, not last years). What I put to you readers is that the first review I get pointing out the reference shall get a mention in the next part. Now as I've already done part one, it won't be included. So from this part on get searching.  
This weeks is pretty easy. Anyone who has been paying even remote attention to the show will get it. (Oh and before you enter Rachel, you aren't included. You know what the reference is already.) 

C ya all and please review. (Or I'll sneak up on you and stone you to death with cold chips [Fries to you American types]) 

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/devlin1983



	3. Waking Moment

No Dream Impossible

No Dream Impossible

Part 3 - Waking Moment

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

Website: [http://www.geocities.com/devlin1983][2] (It's my brand new website!!!!)

AN: Ok, here is Part 3 of my new series. This part focuses more on Ash/Misty. In fact it's almost totally Ash/Misty, although there is some Rachel/Richie stuff (I'm sorry that still gets me in stitches)  
This part is dedicated to Ashley, the current love of my life (Ok, you can all stop being sick). This one's for you babes (Ok, I suppose you can all be sick. I know I would be)

> Ash put down the phone, with a sigh. Turning around he faced Misty and Brock who were looking at him expectantly. "Well?" Misty asked impatiently. Ash looked at her for a moment, taking in her appearance. She wore her usual clothes, only now her hair had been let down, hanging down her back. "Well? What did they say?" she asked again, irritation at Ash's silence obvious in her voice. "Apparently the referee has been double booked and he can't make the match today. That's why they postponed the match." he explained. Misty snorted in derision. "You'd think that something as large as the Pokémon League could arrange a match." she complained. Ash just looked at her with shared annoyance and stood up, walking towards the couch and dropping into it. "Even the Pokémon League makes mistakes Misty. At least it's only till tomorrow." Brock said, trying to bring Misty out of her mood. The red head shrugged before walking towards the bedroom, arms folded. The door closed with a thud behind her. The two male trainers looked at each other, both with the same expression of confusion on their faces. "What's bothering her?" they asked simultaneously.
> 
> Misty slumped onto the bottom bunk, a frown on her face. "Bloody Pokémon League. They've been doing this for years, you'd think they'd be able to book a simple referee by now." she muttered under her breath. This was more for the benefit of anyone who could have been listening, than for herself. Her mind swam with the truth, the real reason she was irritated. It was deeply rooted in her psyche, every so often surfacing before she would force it back. Him. That infuriating, annoying, irritating, over-confident, brash, insensitive, Pokémon obsessed little twit that she was in love with. She thought about him often, nearly every waking thought she had was devoted to Ash. Devoted to finding ways to tell him, devoted to what they would do if they got together, devoted to just about every possible scenario that involved him. It had taken her years to finally develop a way of telling him. To tell him when all it could do was raise his spirits higher. To tell him on the best day of his young life. "The day he wins the Pokémon League."
> 
> A knock at the bedroom door caused Misty to sit bolt upright. Glancing at the clock she saw that she'd been lying on the bed for almost three hours. "Must of fallen asleep." she muttered as she rubbed her eyes. That done she stood up and staggered slightly as she made her way to the door and opened it. Opening it a fraction, she looked out to see Brock leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Yeah? What's up?" she said, stifling a yawn. "Oh hey." he said. "I'm heading down to the Pokémon Center to hand in my Pokémon. I was wondering if any of yours needed healing." Misty shook her head, her hair swaying as she did so. "No. They're alright. Oh, you might want to take Togepi though. He was looking quite tired last time I saw him." she replied. Brock nodded at her and turned to walk away. "I'll be back soon." he called as he went to find the egg.
> 
> "How far now?" Rachel moaned as she and Richie wove their way the Trainers Village. "My feet are really beginning to hurt." she added, her voice tinged with irritated pain. Richie turned and looked at her as they walked. She was hobbling along, trying to limit the amount of weight she put on each foot. "Not far now. At least it shouldn't be." he replied. Rachel moaned again, this time lowering herself to the ground. Sitting she took her trainers off and began rubbing her feet. "Oh that feels much better." she said as she massaged each foot individually. Richie stood staring at her, admiration in his eyes. "Wow. Wish I had the bottle to do that." he said. Rachel looked up at him, still rubbing her soles. "Do what?" she asked, slightly puzzled. "Just sit down in the middle of the street and rub my feet. It's really kinda strange." he explained. Rachel stopped what she was doing and thought about this for a second. "I suppose it is." she said as she grabbed and pulled on her trainers. Richie offered her his hand and he pulled her to her feet sharply, causing her to stumble into his arms, her face stopping just inches from his lips, her eyes level with his. They stayed that way for a few seconds, until normality decided to barge in on them. Quickly they separated, both of them blushing profusely. "I, ah... I'm, uh, sorry Rach, I uh, never meant to do that." he stuttered as he suddenly found something on his shoes fascinating. Rachel would have noticed this if it wasn't for her also finding something on her shoes fascinating. "No really. It's no problem." she said, her voice steady and calm. Richie turned and started shuffling further into the Trainers Village. "Ok. Let's get going. It's not far. Honest." he said quietly as he slowly walked. Rachel watched him as he walked, her heart beating like a Jack-hammer. A smile crept across her lips. "No problem at all."
> 
> Ash knocked gently on the door to the bedroom, listening intently for any signs of life. "Misty? You ok in there?" he asked, his head up against the door. The air was silent, save for the sound of Ash's breathing. "Ok, I'm coming in." he said again. Again silence echoed through the hall, as he waited five seconds before turning the door handle and walking in.
> 
> She was lying on her bunk, her eyes closed in peaceful rest. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she took breath, her arms placed on top of her stomach. Ash slowly stepped over to the bunk beside her and sat down, his eyes transfixed on her. He was motionless, afraid that any movement that wasn't necessary would rouse her form her slumber. The room was filled with almost complete silence, only the sound of Misty's breathing gave any indication of activity. Her lips were parted slightly, allowing the air to pass them. Ash focused on them for a few moments. They were perfectly formed, just the right shade of pink, and the perfect size. Ash practically had to restrain himself from reaching over and kissing them, from waking her and telling her how he'd always felt about her. The effort left him exhausted and he needed release, some form of contact with her. Slowly he got down on his knees, in the gap between bunks, so that he was eye-level with her face. Reaching out he stroked her hair gently, almost imperceptibly. Taking in breath through his nose he closed his eyes and imagined being with her. 
> 
> The sound of the doorbell rang through the chalet. It's shrill, surprisingly loud chirping waking her up with a shock. It was however, insignificant compared to the shock of finding Ash beside her, running his hands through her hair. "ASH!!!" she yelled angrily as she leapt out of the bed, her mallet at the ready. Ash stumbled to his feet, his face redder than a Charizard. "I uh, there was something in you're hair!" he stuttered as he realized he'd been rumbled. This caught Misty off guard. It was a reasonable excuse, but something in his eyes made her suspicious. "If I find out you're lying I'll..." she started, the anger in her voice giving way to a less extreme response, but was cut off by the doorbell ringing for the second time. "I'd better get that." Ash said sullenly as he made his way past her towards the hall. Misty watched him go, her hardened gaze upon him, softening into a gentle smile with every step he took. She ran her left hand over where he'd stroked her hair, hoping that some remnant of his touch remained. Involuntarily she spoke. "Could it be?"
> 
> Ash reached the door just as the bell went off for the third time. He hoped to god this wasn't more bad news as the day wasn't shaping up to be one he would remember for good things happening. Turning the handle he opened the door, which also had the simultaneous effect of dropping his jaw to the floor. "Richie!" he cried as he gathered his thoughts together. Walking forward he embraced his old friend before shaking him firmly by the hand. "What's up? Why you here? I didn't think you were competing?" Ash asked, just noticing the girl behind Richie. Leaning in close he whispered to him. "So who's the chick? You finally get lucky?" he asked. Richie elbowed him playfully in the ribs. Ash backed away in mock pain. "Very funny!" Richie said to him. "Actually Rachel here is just a friend." he explained. Ash noticed a brief flash of disappointment pass over Rachel's face but decided to ignore it for the moment. "We're here to see the final. But since it's been cancelled we thought we'd come and wish you luck." Rachel furrowed her brow. Walking over to Richie she tapped him on the shoulder. "You never told me your friend was in the final!" she said, obviously surprised he'd omitted this information. Richie looked at her with surprise. "You never asked. Besides it never really occurred to me." he explained. Rachel shrugged in acceptance before turning to face Ash. "So, are you Tracey or Ash?" she asked. "Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you." he said introducing himself. "Rachel. I'm a Pokémon Author. I write manuals for trainers, breeders and watchers." she said as she properly introduced herself. "Wow. You're an author too?" came a female voice. Ash turned round to see Misty walk into the room a smile on her face. The red head walked past him, giving him a brief look as she passed. "Hi. I'm Misty." she said as she shook Rachel's hand. "Rachel. So, uh, what did you mean by that?" Rachel asked, not sure what Misty had meant. Misty laughed softly. "Oh nothing. It's just that the other finalist is a friend of ours and he's got a girlfriend that's an author too." Misty explained. Rachel smiled. "Cool. What's her name?"
> 
> "Karlie?" Tracey called as he walked through the front door of the chalet. He was greeted by silence, a vacuum of nothingness. "Karlie?" he called again. the vacuum remained. Once he was certain he was alone he wandered into the front room and sat down on the couch. Grabbing the remote for the TV he switched on a music channel and turned his attention to the small plastic bag in front of him. Reaching into it he withdrew the object inside and examined it. It was a small case, about an inch and a half square and an inch high, covered in fuzzy burgundy felt. Lifting the lid, the hinge creaked and the box snapped open with a crack. Tracey grinned like a loon as he looked at what was inside. It reflected in his eyes, the light twinkling of every edge and corner it had. He smiled as he closed the box and placed it in his jacket pocket. "She's gonna love it."

AN: Oooooh. Cliffhanger time!!!! Well this part took slightly longer than the first two, and I hope it shows. This is kinda a for Rachel (pf14) who goes away on holiday on Wednesday (No fair!). Hopefully I'll have the next part up soon. It'll definitely be up for next Friday and the whole fic should last another two, maybe three parts. We'll have to just wait and see. 

C ya all and please review. 

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/devlin1983



	4. Don't Ever Leave Me

No Dream Impossible

No Dream Impossible

Part 4 - Don't Ever Leave Me

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

Website: [http://www.geocities.com/devlin1983][2] (It's my brand new website!!!!)

AN: Yay! Part 4! I'm not sure when I'm gonna finish this fic. I generally don't like leaving them too long, so after another part or so we should get to the conclusion. Anyway, hope you enjoy this part.  
Oh and remember, only Tracey has actually met Karlie, the others have only heard about her.

> "Do you have any of these in red?" Karlie asked the store assistant as she presented a blue bandana to her. The assistant examined it for a second before disappearing into the back of the store. Karlie turned, scanning the rest of the shop for anything that grabbed her interest. Glancing out the door she saw various trainers and assorted Pokémon fanatics walking about their business, partaking of the best shops Indigo Plateau could provide. She smiled and looked down at the bags she carried. At least five of them were from the several fashion boutiques that were littered about the village, each containing at least one item of clothing she felt that she HAD to have. Several more contained videos and DVD's, catering to her obsession with Animé and Manga, and the remaining bags contained pads, pens and other art and writing supplies. At least one more bag would be added to the collection. **_Well, as long as they have some red bandanas._** she thought to herself. The sound of the store assistant clearing her throat, brought Karlie's attention back to the task at hand. Taking the red bandana from the woman's hand she examined it closely. The shade had to be just right, the stitching just right, not to mention the size. Convinced that the bandana was worthy of her Tracey she nodded to the assistant who rang up the sale. Walking out of the store she passed the Pokémon Center, showing no interest in the dark haired young man who's attention she'd caught. He was leaning next to a sign, against the wall outside the Pokémon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy to return from whatever errand the sign said she'd left to run.
> 
> ----------------
> 
> Brock gazed at the young woman as she passed, taking in every detail of her body and face. **_She's beautiful._** his mind whispered to him. He followed her with his eyes, watching as she walked towards the trainers village. Sharply she turned a corner removing herself from his view. Brock frowned. That was the third woman in the past hour who'd walked past and not even given him a first glance, never mind a second one. He sighed and slid down the wall slightly. He'd found it a slow day for attractive women. There were few who even peaked his interest, which in Brock's case meant there were few, full-stop. He wouldn't have been too bothered if Nurse Joy had been in the center, but her absence was a thorn in the side of Brock's love life. Closing his eyes he prayed for something to happen. "Anything..."
> 
> He was surprised when his prayer was answered so quickly. The door to the Pokémon Center burst open and three figures darted out, each with a sack over their backs. One was female with large red hair that arced down to her waist. The other was male with shoulder length purple hair and something in his run suggested he might be a bit camp. The third was a squat white feline Pokémon with a shiny gold charm positioned on top of his forehead. It didn't take Brock long to recognize the trio as they fell to the ground with a crash, having tripped over Brock's coincidentally outstretched foot. The three crooks lay in a heap, groaning under the weight of the three sacks which had landed on top of them. Two of the sacks wriggled as the inhabitants tried to escape while the third bulged with small round spheres, that Brock correctly guessed contained Pokéballs. Casually he reached to his belt and selected Onix's Pokéball. Taking his time, he tossed the ball into the air, calling the Pokémon out. The immense Rock Snake roared as it emerged and took one look at the cowering criminals before quickly wrapping itself round them, cutting off any possible escape they may have had. Brock jumped over the large Pokémon to where Team Rocket were squirming and shoving, trying to escape. James glanced up at him as he stood over them, a look of resignation on his face. "One of the twerp trio. Why am I not surprised." he sighed. Brock just shook his head in pity as he grabbed the three sacks. "Hey! They're ours!" James cried after him as he took them away. "That's right! We stole those fair 'n' square!" Meowth added. Brock dropped back to the ground and opened the two bags which obviously contained some Pokémon. From one came a relieved looking Growlithe which padded over to him before licking him on the face with gratitude. The other held an irritable baby Chansey which started whimpering in relief when Brock let it out. Without Brock noticing the Growlithe padded back into the Pokémon Center, emerging a minute later, some rope between its mouth, with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny following close behind.
> 
> "Oh that's better! My wrists are going to be sore for weeks now!" Jenny moaned in relief as she walked up to Brock, rubbing her wrists where Team Rocket had bound them. Brock glanced behind his shoulder as he heard her approach, a look of surprise on his face. Almost immediately he began hovering a good three feet off the ground, cross-legged as he looked at Jenny through doe eyes. The Police Woman smiled at him gently. "So, uh I take it you rounded up these thieves?" Jenny asked a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Uh, huh. I'd capture every thief in the world for you." he cooed to her. She laughed softly and placed her right hand on his shoulder, nearly causing him to rise another three feet. "My, you are a charmer aren't you?" she asked, her face beginning to glow slightly. "How bout we talk more about this over din...." she started, but stopped when Nurse Joy jumped in between her and Brock. Looking Jenny straight in the eye she growled at her. "Shouldn't you be arresting those three?" she said sharply. Jenny eyed the Nurse viciously, livid that she would dare try and get between Brock and her. "I suppose. Don't you have Pokémon to tend to?" Jenny spat back at her. "Yeah. But the Pokémon aren't gonna try and escape are they?" she replied. Jenny gave Joy a wordless threat as she begrudgingly walked over to Team Rocket, hand-cuffs at the ready. Joy turned to face Brock, her face now smiling and happy. "Hi." she said cheerily, "I should thank you for saving all the Pokémon. Especially that Chansey. It's only young and I'm still trying to teach it the basics of Pokémon medicine." she added. "Anytime for you." Brock said, his voice tinged with saccharine sweetness. "So, uh how do you feel about going out for dinner tonight?" she asked him. "Sure!" Brock answered instantly. The scream made them both turn around sharply. In the distance they could see Officer Jenny roughly slapping hand-cuffs on the crooks, and giving Jesse an especially vicious beating. They could just about make out Jesse's muffled words "But I'm not called Joy!"

----------------

> Karlie turned the key in the lock and pushed the front door of the chalet open, bags piled up under her arms. "Tracey! I'm back!" she called. A faint voice came from upstairs indicating he'd heard her. She smiled as she closed the door behind her with her foot and walked into the kitchen area, dumping the bags unceremoniously on the table. One by one she opened and rummaged through each bag, trying on each item of clothing again before returning them to the bags. Behind her she heard footsteps as Tracey walked into the kitchen. "What d'you think?" she asked as she turned round to face him, arms stretched out to the side showing off her new clothes. "Wow! You look great in them." he said, a smile firmly affixed on his face. Karlie blushed as she heard this and walked over to him, taking him in a gentle embrace. Looking up at him she smiled mischievously, "You really know how to get me wrapped round your finger don't you?" she asked, as she placed her hand on his chest. Tracey smiled back. "Yup!" he said as he leant down before tenderly planting a kiss on her lips. Slowly she reciprocated, joining her lips to his momentarily before pulling back. They stood there for a few moments, silence permeating the room as they stared into each others eyes. That eye contact could communicate so much, Tracey found surprising, reading nothing but love in his girlfriends eyes. Eventually she spoke, rupturing the quiet void with her words. "I got something for you." she said, and she reached over to one of the bags, withdrawing the red bandana she had purchased earlier. Reaching up with her spare hand she slipped off his current bandana, his hair flopping down over his face as she removed it. Dropping the cloth to the floor she pulled the new one over his head, taking care to return his hair to it's former position. "It's perfect." he replied, genuine thanks in his voice. "I got it for tomorrow. For luck." she told him. Tracey smiled gently as he began pecking at her lips again. "I don't need this for luck." he said. Karlie looked at him quizzically. "I've got you."
> 
> ----------------
> 
> "Does Ash always have an early night before each big match?" Rachel asked as she opened the door to the hotel bedroom, flicking the light on as she entered. Richie followed behind her and closed the door. "Oh hell!" Rachel cursed as she looked around the room. Richie turned to face her. "What is it?" he asked. Rachel took a step forward allowing him a closer look at the room. Not seeing anything obvious he looked to her. "Well. What's up? I can't see anything." he asked, once again looking for the problem. She sighed deeply. "There's only one bed." she said gesturing to the large double bed. "Oh." Richie replied, giving the impression of not caring. Rachel glanced around looking for a chair or couch or something someone could sleep on. "Oh well. Guess we can't just ask for another room, the clerk said this was the only one left." he added. Rachel sighed again, this time more for show than anything else. The prospect of sharing a bed with the trainer didn't exactly bother her. But she didn't want him to know that, not yet anyway. "Yeah." she said, as she removed her back-pack and dropped it to the floor before letting herself fall onto the large bed. She landed on her back, the soft mattress cushioning her as she lay staring at the ceiling. "Which side do you want?" she asked him, not moving from her position. "Whatever one suits you." he replied as he sat down on the bed. He searched about, looking for something that he felt should be there. Rachel glanced at him curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked as she shifted her position, letting her head rest on her hand. "Looking for the TV remote. I can't find it." he said, as he got to his knees and looked under the bed. Rachel sniggered to herself. "Uh, Richie." she said, trying to quash the laughter she felt building. "Yeah?" he asked as he popped his head out from under the bed. "There isn't a TV to use a remote on." she explained. Looking around he realized she wasn't lying before climbing onto the bed and reclining beside her. "Well what d'you want to do?" he asked her. Rachel smiled at him wickedly. "I have an idea."
> 
> "Rachel. Sweet, sweet Rachel." Richie said to the girl lying beside him. She giggled at him, running her hand over his face. Suddenly she stopped giggling and went deadly serious. "You know... We shouldn't have done that." she said to him. Richie looked at her, perplexed. "Why not. I mean I like you, you like me. What's the big deal." Rachel shook her head roughly. "We... We're too young." she said. Richie smiled at her. "What do you mean too you? We're both 18. aren't we?" he asked. Rachel shook her head again. "I know that. But still... An entire mini-bar!!!" she said before breaking down into uncontrollable drunken laughter. The young woman rolled about on the bed, nearly falling off when she got too close to the edge. On the last roll she knocked Richie off, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Then he began laughing too, not a soft gentle laugh, but a full booming laugh. Rachel rolled over to the side of the bed and stared down at him. She stifled the laughter for a moment. "I think you're a little drunk." she slurred. Richie just grabbed her arm and pulled her off and on top of him. "I think you're drunker!" he replied before they resumed laughing, this time together. After a moment they stopped and just lay there, Rachel on top of Richie. A few minutes later the sound of Rachel's heavy but steady breathing filtered through the drunken haze to him. Opening his eyes he looked up to see the girl asleep on top of him. Gently he rolled her off to the side and stood himself up. Getting his balance he bent over and hoisted her into his arms before gently placing her on top of the large bed. That done he dropped down beside her, letting the alcohol in his system settle. He looked at her, admiring her. Reaching up he felt his face where she'd touched him, he could still feel the burning sensation behind it. He'd never felt that way about a touch before. With his other hand he reached over and gently held her cheek, feeling her warm skin in contact with his own. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked straight into his. Under normal circumstances he would have immediately removed his hand and tried to cover it up, but something stopped him this time. Whether it was because he was drunk, or whether it was because of the look in her eyes he didn't know, but one thing was for certain, she wasn't objecting. In fact, she smiled at him, reaching out to his free hand. Clasping it in her own she smiled at him, closing her eyes, her lips whispering to him. "Don't ever leave me."
> 
> ----------------

AN: Aloha! Well part four is done (It's about time) and It's the longest part so far. So basically to summarize, Rachel 'n' Richie are now together (Kinda), Brock is seeing Nurse Joy, and Karlie and Tracey go from strength to strength. "But what of Ash 'n' Misty?" I hear you cry. "We want some Pokéshipping!" you also add. Well never fear for the next part deals with what happens between Brock and Jenny, as well as developing the Ash/Misty plotline further (You know it aint gonna be resolved till the last part, so keep the heid). Anyway, how many more parts are there to come? Two, maybe three at most (This'll be my longest fic part wise).  
Ok, thanks for reading this so far and please review, I like to know what you all think. 

C ya all and please review. 

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/devlin1983



	5. Date With Destiny

No Dream Impossible

No Dream Impossible

Part 5 - Date With Destiny

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

AN: Hey!!! Part 5. With any luck Fanfiction.Net hasn't disappeared in a pit of bad servers and poor ISP's, and you are reading this in a free country (What am I gibbering about today?). Anyway, as promised this part once again returns to the Ash/Misty relationship that is developing, as well as the Brock/Jenny relationship (I might have a few surprises up my sleeve for that). I'll try and keep the cameo's to a minimum in this part (Although they're still in there), if only because I feel that the Rachel/Richie, and Karlie/Tracey relationships are taking over a bit. So here it is, part 5 of No Dream Impossible. Enjoy!

> Dark clouds carpeted the sky in a blanket of Gray and Black. Patches of sunlight bounced off the wet ground, and rain fell in short heavy bursts. One of those bursts was over the Trainers Village, plummeting onto every one of the chalets. Tracey stood at the balcony window, looking out into the wet landscape beyond. He sighed and looked at his watch. The digital display informed him that it was six thirty in the morning, and that his match wasn't for another ten and a half hours. The rain drummed at the roof and window, distracting him from the device around his wrist. Behind him he heard the soft sound of sheets rustling together and he turned to look at the source. Karlie lay in the bed, the quilt wrapped around her like a Swiss-roll. Something about the author at this time in the morning made Tracey melt inside. He believed that it was the fact that her occasionally tough exterior was stripped away, leaving her at her most helpless and vulnerable. He smiled when he thought about what would happen to anyone who attempted to prove that. He was pretty sure that a trip to the emergency room would be involved. Still he watched her for a few moments, taking in every part of her appearance. Her unkempt morning hair, her night-shirt with the slogan "This bitch bites!" in large black lettering and her feet sticking out the other end of the bed. Tracey smiled at her before turning back to the window. "Just a few more hours." he whispered to himself. "Just a few more hours."
> 
> The thundering roar, like a thousand stones dropping on the chalet roof, resonated around Ash's chalet. In the bedroom, Misty stirred uncomfortably. She groaned as she looked up and out of the bedroom window. "What a day." she grumbled and threw the covers off the bed. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. As she re-opened her eyes she looked around the room. Both Ash and Brocks beds were empty. Misty frowned and looked at her watch. Her frown grew when she saw that it was only 8am. Neither of them should be up at this time. Especially Brock, who'd returned from his trip to the Pokémon Center a bit more buoyant than usual. Still confused she started to get dressed, leaving the room not long after. She walked down the short hallway, towards the front room and past the spare bedroom. As she passed the door she stopped, the inimitable sound of Brock's voice emanating from the room. Misty frowned again. _**Why's he in this room?**_ she wondered to herself. Reaching for the door handle she opened the door and peered inside. 
> 
> Ash sat at the breakfast table, a bowl of cereal sitting untouched in front of him. He stared at it glumly, his head resting on his arm. The trainer sighed. "Not long to go now." he said to no-one in particular. Picking up the spoon in front of him he took a spoonful of cereal and went to put it in his mouth. The scream echoed round the chalet, causing Ash to drop the spoon in fright. Turning to face the bedrooms he saw Misty staggering towards him a look of extreme shock on her face. "Misty!" Ash cried leaping out of his seat and running towards her. "What's wrong Misty?" he asked urgently, his voice filled with concern as he walked her over to the couch and sat her down. She was muttering to herself, almost silently. Ash managed to make out the words "Find a happy place..." repeated over, and over. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Hearing footsteps from the bedrooms Ash turned to face the owner. A very flustered Brock emerged from the hallway, followed by a very embarrassed Nurse Joy, both of whom were quickly buttoning shirts and blouses. Ash found himself in the difficult position of counseling Misty, while trying not to burst into laughter. "Ahem, Brock. Next time..." Ash started. "Hang a sock over the door handle or something"
> 
> Rachel opened her eyes slowly. Above her the light-bulb threw piercing light at them, causing her to shut them again almost immediately. Then it hit her, like a freight train hitting a fly, and her head sent dull throbbing, but nonetheless agonizing, shots of pain through her. She groaned and clasped at her head in a vain attempt to squeeze the pain out through her ears. Twenty minutes passed before she felt good enough to move, her hands wrapped round her head. Eventually she decided to get up, the thought that fresh air, some water, and a shower might help. As she moved though she felt something around her waist restrain her. Glancing down she saw a pair of hands and she quickly traced them back to the owner. Richie was still asleep, his peaceful face temporarily making her forget her pain and she smiled to herself. She rolled her body so she was facing him, her face mere centimeters from his. Reaching over she quickly planted a kiss on his lips. She withdrew, bringing her fingertips to her lips to savor the sensation. Richie stirred slightly, his tongue gently tasting his lips before returning to peaceful slumber, a gentle smile on his face. Rachel allowed herself a smile as well, things were actually going alright for once. Then the pounding in her head grabbed her attention again. Moving Richie's hands from around her waist she shakily stood up and started moving unsteadily towards the bathroom, avoiding the empty liquor bottles strewn around the floor. Reaching the bathroom she entered and closed the door behind her. Unconsciously Richie mumbled in his sleep. "Rachel..."
> 
> Ash watched as Brock and Joy sat together on the couch, entwined in each others arms. The "incident" of a few hours ago had mostly been cleared up and Misty could just about stay in the same room as the pair without wanting to vomit. Ash's mind began to wander, as it was often known to do. He imagined himself in the situation Brock and Joy were now in, except with Misty in her place, and himself in Brocks place. Brock had explained to them earlier how Joy and himself had both seemed to click with each other. Ash knew what that was like. Well he knew what it was like to click and not be clicked back. He was in a non-clicking situation with Misty. He continued to watch the new couple as they sat on the couch holding hands and exchanging compliments. He smiled at them, but quickly turned away when they started kissing. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, he'd seen plenty of kissing before, but he felt it was only polite. "Isn't that romantic." said Misty as she walked over to Ash, sitting down beside him. He turned to look at her. She had on her "romance" face. Ash reverted to his "childish attitude" face. "That's one way of putting it. I'd say its sickening." he said. Misty glowered at him. **_Why is it that you love this boy again?_** her mind asked her. **_Cos he makes me feel like no-one else I've ever met has._** she replied to herself. _**Yeah, infuriated.**_ it quipped back. **_Hmm, Touché._** she replied as she tuned back into reality, just in time to hear the words "...like watching dogs hump. Yeaaaaa!!!!" Ash yelped as a flying cushion from Brock's direction hit him in the face.
> 
> Karlie stood over the frying pan, her eyes intent on the eggs that she refused to let burn. Tracey sat at the table, his Pokéballs arrayed before him. "So have you decided which ones you're gonna use?" Karlie asked him as she placed a couple of Bacon rashers in next to the eggs. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with uncertainty. "No. It's really difficult Kaz. I mean, they'd all be useful... but... Oh I don't know." he admitted. Karlie laughed slightly. "Well let me pick then." she offered. Tracey shook his head. "No thanks. I mean I trust your judgment on it and all, but it'd cause problems. If I win I'd constantly be wondering if it was because of MY skill or because you chose the right Pokémon for me. And If I lose I'm afraid I'd be bitter at you for picking the wrong Pokémon." he explained. Karlie just stared at him blankly for a second. "Ok!" she said cheerily and returned to the cooking. Tracey smiled at her. "Thanks..."
> 
> Ash looked at his watch. It still read four pm. "Ooooh. How long can an hour take!" he muttered, obviously getting more nervous by the minute. "Will you stop complaining Ash. It'll get here soon enough." Misty muttered as she paced up and down in the Trainers Lounge inside the Indigo Stadium. Ash just nodded in acknowledgement before looking up in puzzlement. "Hey, why are you pacing up and down? I'm the one with the life-defining match here. What have you got to worry about?" he asked. Misty stopped and looked at him. She could feel the sweatdrop on her forehead growing. **_Well what can you tell him? The truth? Not until he's finished that match missy._** she thought. "I'm er.... I'm... I'm worried about you? I mean... can you really handle this? An Indigo League final?" she asked, relieved that she'd found a way out. Ash frowned in disdain. "Of course I can handle it!" he shouted at her. At this the door opened and Brock and Joy walked in, arms linked. "Hey guys. Hey Ash. Nervous?" Brock asked. "Just a bit." Ash replied unsteadily. "Actually need a drink. Anything." he said, realizing that his throat had begun to dry out. Getting up he walked over to the courtesy fridge and grabbed a bottle of "Mt Moon" Spring Water. He guzzled it down it under a minute before grabbing another and doing the same. The others watched him, with Brock almost losing interest in Joy for a split second "Just a bit huh Ash?"
> 
> They all looked at their respective entrances. Ash, Misty, Tracey and Karlie at the light at the end of their respective Trainers Tunnel. Brock, Joy, Rachel and Richie at the doors to the Spectator Stands. Different entrances, each of which would lead to the same outcome for all of them. A life changing moment. From the end of his Tunnel Ash could hear "Eye of The Growlithe*" being pounded out by the Stadium's PA System, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his hand clenched around Pikachu's Pokéball. On his shoulder sat it's mother, the original and most loyal Pokémon he'd ever had. "Well Pikachu this is it." The aging yellow Pokémon nuzzled his cheek with her own. "Chu. Pika, pikachu, Pikapi!" she said encouragingly. Ash laughed at this. "Thanks old buddy." he told her. By now the PA System was pounding out Tina Turner's "Simply The Best", the cue for the trainers to prepare to emerge.
> 
> Misty put her hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash." she started.  
The trainer turned to face her. "Yeah Mist?" he said.  
She looked down at her feet momentarily, "This is for luck." she said as she looked up and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.
> 
> Tracey held Karlie in his arms in a tight embrace. "I love you Karlie." he said as he gazed into her eyes. "Whatever the outcome of this match. I want you to know that."  
She smiled at him and reached behind his head, tightening his bandana. "I knew it already." she said a gentle smile on her lips.

AN: *Eye of The Growlithe (Read "Eye Of The Tiger"). Ooooooooh I wrote most of this in a night. And I love it!!!! Well, will the next part be the last part? Who knows! Probably not. I think the next part will deal mostly with 2 things. 1. The battle (Which i'm really gonna concentrate on) and 2. Finishing up a couple of the side relationships (Not finishing, finishing, just tying up loose ends n stuff). So look forward to your reviews and look forward to part 6 of "No Dream Impossible" 

C ya all and please review. 

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com



End file.
